Mwanga Revolution
NOTE': This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. -Kovu & Sarafina, event introduction ''Overwatch: Mwanga Revolution ''or simply known as The Mwanga Revolution is an upcoming event for the Overwatch series. This event involves the Heroes of Overwatch on a mission to save Mwanga from a corrupt politician, Cornelius Bishop who is bent in reshaping the whole world into his image and his first target is Mwanga. The event will go from June 1st - July 31st, and will include new voice lines, highlights, and new skins for the heroes (including Kovu, Sarafina, McCree, Paladin, Hanzo, Genji, Junkrat and Soldier 76). Gameplay This gameplay contains 10 levels in which each level, the heroes have to battle small bosses at the end once finishing off the main grunts of the enemy until the final level which they get into the final battle with Bishop in order to win the whole game and save Mwanga from falling into his hands or else he will be able seek control in other countries after conquering Mwanga. The event allows ten players and they can choose between Kovu, Sarafina, Hanzo, Genji, McCree, Soldier 76, Mercy, Brigitte, Tracer, and Pharah. Plot COMING SOON... Quotes COMING SOON... Skins, Highlights & Quotes Kovu Odumbe 'Skins *'Prince Kovu '- Kovu's new skin takes inspiration of the 1988 movie'' Coming to America starring Eddie Murphy. His skin is a yellow dashiki-style tuxedo with a white collared shirt and brown formal shoes, followed by a lion's head sash. His hair is stylized and is decorated with golden cuff-like beads followed by a golden crown. (Credits 1000) *'T'Challa Kovu '- Taking the inspiration of the ''Black Panther movie, Kovu's outfit is a black Wakanda-style dashiki suit with a dark yellow scarf on his left shoulder while his footwear remains closed toe sandals. His hairstyle is tied in a high ponytail and like his first skin, his hair is decorated with the golden cuff beads. (Credits 1000) *'Sentai Kovu' - Kovu's Sentai skin resembles Genji's own Sentai skin, but is colored yellow and his helmet is modeled after the crowned eagle. His Askari Arrow gets a makeover for it is colored gold and yellow, resembling the wings of the said motif. (Credits 1000) NOTE: 'If you want to add any skin ideas for Kovu, Sarafina or any of the heroes for the Mwanga Revolution event, feel free to message me before adding anything. 'Quotes *"For my people, for Mwanga." - 250 credits *"Gotta take up the dirt." - 250 credits *"You know nothing." - 250 credits *"Hit me with your best shot." - 250 credits *"Best shot means best win." - 250 credits *"Was that your best comeback? - 250 credits *"Pumbaa!" - 250 credits. *"Mwanga Forever!" - 250 credits. *"You messed with the wrong archer." - 250 credits *"One shot and you're dead." - 250 credits. *"I have visions, not fantasies." - 250 Credits. Sarafina Odumbe 'Skins' *'Princess Sarafina '- Taking the inspiration of Princess Shuri's white dress, Sarafina's dress is flowing white decorated with a golden choker, bracelets and embroidery. Her hair is stylized in a high ponytail with a side bang and golden cuff-like beads with a large golden cuff securing the ponytail. (Credits: 1000) *'Warrior Sarafina '- Sarafina's next skin depicts a battle warrior suit colored in purple and gold and her hair is stylized in a bun with golden beads. Her make-up is slightly modified and is modeled after the Dora Milaje soldiers of Black Panther. (Credits: 1000) *'Goddess Sarafina' - Sarafina's newest skin takes the form of an ancient Goddess, based on the mythology of Kenya. Her hair is wrapped in a golden headwrap, embroidered in gems while wearing a golden flowing dress. Her Black Mamba chain whip is even altered and glows in a golden light instead of purple. (Credits: 1000) 'Quotes' *"Some people never learn." - 250 credits *"You must have you head unscrewed." - 250 credits *"T.M.I.!" - 250 credits *"How long are you going to keep boring me to death?" - 250 credits *"Don't nag me!" - 250 credits *"You're so funny!" - 250 credits *"It's a girl thing, okay?" - 250 credits *"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" - 250 credits *"Ya nasty!" 250 credits *"You don't bite the hands that feeds you." - 250 credits *"Think of me as your second conscience." - 250 credits Hanzo Shimada 'Skins' *'Shirojishi Hanzo' - Hanzo's newest skin takes the inspiration of his Okami skin, but takes the elements of the Medieval and Greek times. Like his Okami skin, he wears a white lion as a headdress and sports light blue markings underneath his eyes. His Ultimate ability: Dragonstrike takes the forms of two white lion spirits and his call is "Ōshishi ga, waga teki o kurau!", translated to''' "Oh Great Lion, devour my enemy!" in Japanese which a player or an enemy Hanzo shouts out while an allied Hanzo shouts out, "'''Roar. Great Spirit Lion!" (Credits: 1000) *'Kurojishi Hanzo' - This skin is basically a recolor of the Shirojishi skin. His headdress is a black lion and he sports purple markings under his eyes. The theme is also Medieval and Greek and his Dragonstrike takes the form of two lion spirits that are colored purple.(Credits: 1000) *'Cowman Hanzo' - For this skin, Hanzo is given a western makeover as an inspiration from McCree. His appearance is none other than a black western shirt with blue embroidery, a brown vest along with a blue bandana. He even wears dark blue jeans with with a large buckle on his belt, brown gloves, and a pair of boots with spurs. His hair is longer and tied into a low ponytail and wears a brown Stetson cowboy hat. (Credits: 1000) 'Quotes' *"Oh, is that so?" - 250 credits *"You dare cross with the dragon?" - 250 credits *"Where is your sense of adventure? - 250 credits *"Don't get cocky with me." - 250 credits *"I must forgive myself for the pain I have caused." - 250 credits *"Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" - 250 credits *"Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" - 250 credits *"Never underestimate a dragon." - 250 credits *"I see you." - 250 credits. *"The dragon is coming for you." - 250 credits *"You can run, but you can't hide." - 250 credits Genji Shimada 'Skins' *'Pegasus Genji '- Genji's skin takes the inspiration of the Pegasus Cloth from the action anime series, Saint Seiya. His shurikens have a red, silver, and golden design while being donned in a pegasus themed armor with the same colors, paying homage to Pegasus Seiya. When using his Ultimate he shouts out, "Tenma no ken wo kurae!" whether it's self or an enemy while an ally Genji will shout out, "The Pegasus becomes me!" and his Spirit Dragon is replaced by a silver Pegasus spirit. (Credits: 1000) *'Scion Genji '- Genji's second skin is modeled after Hanzo's Scion skin and describes: what if Hanzo never killed Genji? Genji's hairstyle would remain the same as the one in his Young skin, except that he would be donned in the same outfit as Hanzo, but with green accents and would wear sunglasses to make him the 'cooler brother' and have that playboy essence. (Credits: 1000) *'Gaiden Genji '- Coming soon... Category:Season Event